Wu Fan or Kris?
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Karna jatuh cinta pada Zi Tao,Kris jadi aneh. Dan juga dengan tidak elitnya ia rela menjadi dirinya 'yang lain' agar bisa mendekati namja cantik itu.Pokoknya jatuh cinta itu ...rumit. KrisTao Fanfiction


Jatuh cinta itu ... Aneh.

Sangat sulit untuk mendiskripsikannya.

.

.

.

Dan intinya,jatuh cinta itu mampu membuat orang jadi gila mendadak.

Senyum senyum sendiri,marah tanpa sebab dan galau yang berkepanjangan. Hahhh... Pokoknya jatuh cinta itu rumit.

Seperti Kris saat ini,_namja_ yang bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_ manis bermata indah seperti panda bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Karna jatuh cinta pada Zi Tao,Kris jadi aneh. Suka senyum senyum sendiri,dan marah marah tak jelas.

Karna ZiTao pula Kris melakukan hal hal gila yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Seperti mengikuti Tao yang sedang makan dikantin,menguping pembicaraan Tao dan teman temannya, dan juga dengan tidak elitnya ia rela menjadi dirinya 'yang lain' agar bisa mendekati _namja_ cantik itu. Ya, Kris rela melakukannya demi cintanya pada Zi Tao,tunangannya.

Karna bagi Kris,ZiTao itu...Cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Wu Yi Fan or Kris?**

.

.

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

.

.

**Romance & Humor (maybe)**

.

.

_Warning_ : **Thypo's/Abal/Gaje/YAOI/BL/EYD yang ancur,dll**

**Don't like?**

**Don't read oke!**

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao...

Ya,siapa yang tak kenal _namja_ manis ini.

Pemuda dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang,dengan rahang tegas,hidung mancung,bibir mungil yang seksi dan juga leher jenjang yang seolah menggoda siapa saja yang melihat untuk mencicipinya.

Dia _namja_ yang bisa dibilang cukup populer dikampusnya. Karna selain manis dan imut,Tao juga polos dan manja. Sehingga banyak _yeoja yeoja_ dan bahkan _namja_ berstatus _seme_ yang harus meneguk ludahnya kasar tiap melihatnya,termasuk juga Kris.

Sayangnya _namja_ penyuka hewan panda ini tak begitu berminat dengan yang namanya pacaran. Terlebih lagi selama ini ia selalu dilindungi oleh ketiga sahabatnya yang juga berstatus sebagai _uke_ juga,mereka adalah Luhan ,Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

Mereka berempat adalah geng _namja_ cantik dikampus SM High School.

Sebenarnya jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu,Tao tidaklah secantik mereka. Namun mengenai kepopulerannya,Tao yang nomor satu. Itu karna Tao selalu bersikap manis-_pasti_-,ramah,dan juga pandai. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi idola tak hanya bagi para mahasiswa dikampusnya itu saja,bahkan dosen merekapun banyak yang memuji nilai plusnya. Ya,ZiTao memang cemerlang. Meski untuk urusan hati,ia yang paling lambat.

Dan itu pula penyebabnya yang membuat Kris harus dengan sangat rela membuang harga dirinya sebagai _namja_ yang paling diinginkan dikampus itu-minus Tao tentunya,demi mendapatkan cinta sang panda pujaan hatinya yang kini sudah naik status menjadi Tunangannya.

Meski kini status mereka adalah tunangan,namun Kris masih belum yakin pada perasaan _namja_ panda itu,mengingat mereka itu dijodohkan. Kris begitu menginginkan Tao mencintainya tanpa paksaan ataupun alasan lain,harta misalnya. Dan Kris ingin membuktikannya seberapa bisa Tao melakukannya. Melakukan keinginan orang tuanya dan menjalani perjodohan itu dengannya. Dan Kris yakin jika pemuda panda itu bisa.

Karna Zi Tao itu... Penurut.

.

.

.

" Mwo? Tunanganmu?" teriak Baekhyun shock mendengar ucapan Tao barusan. Tao hanya mengangguk mantab.

" Tao,kau tak salah makan kan hari ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

" Atau kau salah memakai softlens?" Xiumin juga bertanya.

" Atau kau sedang sakit Baby Panda?" Baekhyun tak kalah cemas,ia mengecek kening pemuda panda itu yang membuat sang empunya mendengus kesal.

" Ya! Kalian ini kenapa sih?"tanyanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut,tanda bahwa ia sedang sebal oleh ulah _hyung_ _hyung_nya itu.

" Kau yang kenapa Baby Panda? Apa matamu sudah rabun eoh,sampai sampai kau mau bertunangan dengan _namja_ sepertinya? Bahkan berteman denganmu saja ia tak pantas Tao,kau terlalu sempurna untuknya Baby..." cerocos Luhan yang membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya lebar lebar.

" Yak! Kenapa kau menghina tunanganku _hyung_? Seperti apapun dia,dia tetaplah tunanganku _hyung_,calon suamiku. Dan kami sudah resmi bertunangan semalam."timpal Tao tegas.

" _Aigoo_ Tao... Sadarlah Baby, apa sih yang membuatmu menyukai _namja_ seperti dia? Sudah jelek,kumal,dengan dandanan super norak seperti itu? Ayolah Baby... Bahkan kau menolak cinta Kris _hyung_ mentah mentah. Dan sekarang kau bilang bertunangan dengan siapa kau bilang tadi...Aish, mau ditaruh dimana mukamu Tao?"Luhan bersikeras.

" Wu Fan _gege_, namanya Wu Yi Fan. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Dia baik dan sabar _hyung_, dan aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya."sahut Tao lagi.

Ketiga _hyung_nya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrahnya menghadapi sikap keras kepalanya.

" Baiklah baiklah, sekarang lebih baik ceritakan tentang bagaimana dia dan kapan rencana kalian menikah?" Xiumin menengahi perdebatan itu dengan jengah.

" Euhm, dia itu anak rekan bisnis _Appa_, kami memang sudah dijodohkan oleh _Haraboji_ sejak lahir hyung. Dan kami baru bertemu juga pas acara tunangan semalam." jelas Tao singkat.

" Astaga Tao,baru bertemu sekali,dan kau langsung suka padanya?"Baekhyun semakin menatap sahabatnya yang polosnya kelewatan itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kembali Tao mengangguk.

" _Ne_,suka tidak suka dia adalah calon suamiku _hyung_,jadi mulai sekarang aku harus belajar mencintainya. Kurasa tak sulit membuatku mencintainya. Karna dia itu manis. Dan rencananya kita akan menikah setelah aku lulus tiga bulan kedepan _hyung_"celotehnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah tunangannya itu. Dan Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah seketika saat Tao menyebut tunangannya itu manis.

Oh ayolah... Siapapun bisa menilai bagaimana si Wu Fan itu.

_Namja_ berkaca mata tebal dengan codet hitam di pipi kirinya, ditambah dandanannya yang super norak serta tatanan rambutnya yang kuno membuatnya terlihat seperti orang primitif. Makanya wajar saja jika ketiga sahabatnya itu shock setengah mati mendengar Tao yang akan menikah dengan pemuda kampungan itu.

" Jadi kau tak mencintainya Tao? Lalu kenapa kau tak menolaknya Baby?" Baekhyun terus mendesak pemuda panda itu.

" Ish,bukan tidak mencintainya _hyung_,tapi belum. Dan aku juga tak mau mengecewakan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ dengan menolaknya _hyung_."timpal Tao lagi.

Ketiga _hyung_nya itu kembali mendesah nafas pasrah. Tao memang seperti itu, keras kepala tapi penurut.

Dan Kris yang memang sengaja menguping pembicaraan keempat _namja_ itu tersenyum puas.

" Kau memang manis dan penurut Tao,tapi aku ingin kau mencintaiku dari hatimu Baby,bukan karna paksaan. Dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku my Panda"ucap Kris yang diamini hatinya. Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesona pemuda panda itu. Dan Kris bersumpah untuk mendapatkan Tao seutuhnya. Karna bagi Kris,Tao itu sangatlah berharga.

Karna Zi Tao itu... Setia.

.

.

.

" Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya hah?"teriak Tao kencang saat melihat Wu Fan-tunangannya- itu tersungkur ditanah dengan keadaannya yang berantakan.

Tao yang memang meminta Wu Fan untuk menjemputnya menjadi marah begitu mengetahui jika tunangannya itu jadi bahan bully-an oleh kedua temannya yaitu Kai dan Sehun.

Mendengar teriakan dibelakangnya, kedua _namja_ itu menoleh," Ah Tao, kau sudah pulang rupanya. Tak ada kok, kami hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada _namja_ jelek ini agar tak lagi berani mendekatimu Baby, supaya ia sadar jika ia tak pantas untukmu."jawab Kai santai yang kemudian diangguki oleh Sehun.

" Apa? Siapa yang kau bilang tak pantas untukku? Dia? Yak! Apa kalian tak tahu siapa dia hah? Dia itu tunanganku dan jika kalian menghinanya berarti kalian juga menghinaku." timpal Tao dengan nada murkanya.

Kedua _namja_ itu meneguk ludahnya kasar,melihat Tao yang tengah marah saat ini adalah hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat. Masih jelas dalam ingatan mereka kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Taecyeon harus masuk rumah sakit hingga beberapa hari karna dihajar oleh sang Panda ini. Dan penyebabnya hanyalah Taecyeon yang mengatakan jika mata pandanya itu menyeramkan.

"Ta-tapi Tao... Aku hanya tak ingin dia seenaknya saja bersamamu Baby,kau tak tahu apa jika aku cemburu saat kau bersamanya? Kau menolak cintaku dan memilih bersamanya. Aku tak -

DUAGH BAGH BUGH DUK PRANG GEDEBUK!

" Aww.."

"Yaa... _Appeoyo_.."

Dan benar saja firasat mereka, kini kedua namja itu harus meringis merasakan akibatnya karna sang panda baru saja menghadiahkannya pukulan wushunya. Ia memandang kearah dua namja yang masih terkapar dilantai kampus itu dengan pandangan sinis.

" Jangan sekali kali mengulangi perbuatan kalian ini jika masih ingin selamat, karna aku takkan mengampuni kalian lagi jika masih saja suka membully Wu Fan _gege_!" ucapnya ketus, ia lalu menghampiri Wu Fan yang masih terduduk dilantai tak jauh dari kedua _namja_ yang baru saja dihajarnya itu.

" _Gege_... Kau tak apa apa? "

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Ugh! Ni ff dah nyempil di draft cukup lama sich,cuman gak yakin maw ngepost.

Jadi karna kesibukan akhir akhir ini,jadi jarang update.

So,dari pada ini nganggur aja sich,dibuang ug sayang hehehe...

Yang mau mampir baca saja monggo...

Yang mau review silahkan,seneng banget malahan aku...

Dan seperti biasa asal gak ngebash and flame ea...

.

.

.

.

**Last...I Love TaoRis and You**


End file.
